


Мой храбрый рыцарь

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Алек всегда вооружен и готов защищаться от всего, даже от простого тостера.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 4





	Мой храбрый рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my brave soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224515) by [we_purple_them](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_purple_them/pseuds/we_purple_them). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9713626

Алек вернулся домой после долгой ночи. Ему пришлось в компании Джейса и Иззи разбираться с демоном, который захватил дюжину людей в китайском квартале всего за одну ночь, что вызвало сильную панику.

Алек устало вставил ключ в замок и медленно открыл дверь. Он небрежно сбросил туфли и повесил черную кожаную куртку на вешалку. Ночь истощила сумеречного охотника, и он с нетерпением ждал момента, когда можно будет лечь в тёплую постель и прижаться к Магнусу.

Первые солнечные лучи уже пробились сквозь шторы, но Алек точно знал, что Магнус ещё не встал. Даже если бы он никогда не признался об этом вслух, он любил обниматься с ним по утрам. Алек пошел в сторону спальни, но громкое бурчание остановило его.

Его организм требовал еды.

Алек попытался вспомнить, когда он в последний раз ел, но не смог. Он развернулся на кухню и раздражённо распахнул дверь. Не оглядываясь, он приблизился к жёлтому холодильнику, украшенному бесчисленными открытками. Дверца холодильника была настолько тяжёлой из-за всех этих магнитов, что для того, чтобы открыть её, требовалось приложить немало сил. Он голодно порылся в поисках чего-то съедобного, потому что Магнус хранил в холодильнике не только еду, но и многочисленные банки и флаконы, полные кремов и зелий для его клиентов.

Он был так поглощен своими поисками, что полностью игнорировал окружающий мир. Единственное, что он смог найти через какое-то время, — это маленький стаканчик клубничного йогурта. Алек ненавидел этот химический вкус клубничных продуктов больше всего на свете, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Когда сумеречный охотник уже собирался закрыть дверь холодильника, в нескольких метрах от него раздался громкий щелчок. Алек вздрогнул, уронив йогурт, но он был готов ко всему, так что мгновенно вытащил маленький, но острый кинжал из рукава рубашки.

Готовый защищаться от всего, Алек уже принял боевую позицию с вытянутой рукой.

Затем он осознал, что было источником шума. Напротив него стоял тостер, из которого выглядывали два золотисто-коричневых тоста.

Обессиленно фыркнув, Алек засунул нож обратно в рукав и наклонился, чтобы поднять йогурт. Затем он подошел к ящику, в котором лежали столовые приборы, и вытащил ложку. Но, повернувшись к двери, он услышал сдавленный смешок. Алек удивлённо посмотрел в сторону, откуда донёсся звук, и увидел, как Магнус корчится, сидя на деревянном стуле и пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Не смей! — осторожно сказал Алек, но Магнус не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Магнус! Нет! — теперь Алек почти кричал, но тот полностью потерял контроль над собой и начал смеяться ещё громче.

Магнус согнулся на стуле, держась за живот и тяжело дыша. Из-за смеха он чуть не уронил кофейную чашку со стола, но смог вовремя предотвратить это. Задыхаясь, он вытер слезы с лица и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь снова успокоиться. Но как только Магнус поднял голову и посмотрел на раздраженное лицо Александра, то снова начал смеяться.

— Ха-ха, Магнус. Я понял, — закатив глаза, сказал Алек и принялся ждать, пока Бейн снова успокоится.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, когда ему наконец удалось сдержать смех.

— Тебе всегда удаётся удивить меня, Александр, — сказал Магнус, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

Алек, рассерженный из-за того, что Магнус издевается над ним, устало сел за маленький пёстрый кухонный стол. Он молча открыл йогурт и опустошил его тремя ложками. Он понимал, что это не настоящая еда, но его голод хотя бы был немного удовлетворён.

— Почему ты уже встал? — удивился Алек, понимая, как сейчас рано.

— У меня клиент через час.

— И с каких это пор ты так рано начал брать клиентов?

— Он хорошо заплатит.

Алек разочарованно выдохнул. Он предполагал, что вернётся в постель к Магнусу и у них будет хорошее начало дня, но теперь он мог больше на это не надеяться.

Магнус внимательно посмотрел на Алека, встал, сделал к нему несколько шагов и осторожно погладил его по волосам. Алек с наслаждением закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в живот Бейна. Магнус слегка почесал кожу головы, из-за чего Алек издал довольный стон

— Я вернусь как можно скорее. Обещаю

Магнус ласково поднял лицо Алека за подбородок и убрал упавшие на лоб волосы. Затем медленно наклонился вперёд и мягко его поцеловал.

— До скорого, — прошептал Магнус и сжал руку Алека на прощание, прежде чем покинуть кухню.

В полудрёме Алек встал со стула и поплелся в спальню. Он обессиленно упал на кровать и неуклюже натянул на себя мягкое одеяло.

Уткнувшись в подушку Магнуса и вдыхая его запах, Алек понадеялся, что тот скоро вернется.

Вскоре он погрузился в глубокий сон без сновидений.


End file.
